Recent advancements in the field of image compression have led to the development of various codecs to encode and decode digital image data or videos. Typically, a codec, such as an encoder, may compress an image before transmission of the compressed image to a decoder for decompression. The encoder may utilize various lossless or lossy image or video compression techniques to generate the encoded bit stream that may be transmitted, over a communication channel, to the decoder. In view of the increased popularity of high definition image or video, it is increasingly critical to develop advanced image compression techniques that may make possible high compression and still exemplify low hardware complexity. Therefore, a low latency and low complexity apparatus and method may be desired to efficiently compress digital data with visually lossless results.
In certain scenarios, the captured raw image may be divided into smaller blocks. All samples of a single coding block may not exhibit same properties. For example, frequency of certain samples in a coding block may be high as compared to remaining samples of the coding block. In certain conventional compression methods, all samples of a single coding block are usually quantized with same quantization parameter, which may not provide efficient compression. Therefore, an improved implementation of the codecs may be desired for high efficiently compression of digital data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.